epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Off The Topic: My Role Here
Hey guys! No this isn't some blog to make you guys feel bad for me or to give me attention or anything, but I just wanted to make two announcements or so depending on what comes to mind when I types this about my role on this wiki now. This is my first Off The Topic blog since I left the wiki, so let's see how it goes. So as most of you know I was an admin a while ago, starting in September 2012, until my demotion in early 2013 where I took a break because my job depended on it. While I was an admin, I played a pretty large part in building the wiki into what it is today alongside Loyg, Night, Ynkr, and Piet. The current design of the wiki, the front page, pretty much anything that you could find I had somewhat of a part in it, and I loved doing that. I loved adding to this wiki whether it be for better or worse, and it made me pretty well known somewhat. So I've disappeared for an entire year to work on some foreign advertising for the iPhone6 and when I got back, I guess I'm not as popular as I was for some reason :P But this just ties me into the part where I've noticed recently that my part in this wiki is just about gone. I don't do anything around here besides write my WONDERFUL STORY WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD READ <3 so I want to fix that. While I might not have the same administrative powers I did a year ago, I still want to put my account on here to good use instead of every so often coming on chat to go AFK. So this gets me to my main part. So a little back story: About a year ago I graduated from University of Florida with a degree in Communications (something I put into use very well with my advertising and marketing job at Apple) but I also took a course on clinical psychology, and I took that for four years while I was still suffering from severe schizophrenia and paranoia and I found it eased the pain of having those mental illnesses a lot finally knowing what's going on inside my head. Just this year my WONDERFUL psychologist finally reduced the diagnosis down to a minimal threat with the use of medication and therapy. But what I'm trying to get at here is that the wiki is very different from when I left. People are more open with each other and actually friendships have been built and that's something I take pride in knowing that I helped to play a part in making a safe haven for you guys alongside my co-admins. I've also noticed you're all undergoing some very interesting cases of development. I know when I was 15-16 living with an alcoholic father I wanted somebody to be there for me, to help me, and someone that I could just talk to. I didn't have one of those people so I spent my teenage years living with a semi-abusive parent and a mother who was always on vacation because my dad made a lot of cash with his job, so not having a true parental figure in my life lead me to develop these mental illnesses. I don't want that for any of you guys. So I want to put my psychology course to good use and I want to be there for you guys. I know some of you already talk to me about things and I try my best to give suggestions of how you can help yourself. So if you have anything ANYTHING you need to talk about, run it by me, I'd be more than happy to help you through it instead of you making a blog about your problem. I guess just think of me as the unofficial wiki counselor. Also on the other thing is in regards to my wiki story which I'm all sure you love hearing me talk about :3 So you guys have probably heard me talk about WikiLost a lot, some of you read it (not a lot but some) and I'm really proud of it. I have the entire story all the way to the finale mapped out and I love how it's going and it makes me upset that not a lot of people read it. Now I'm not going to stop writing it, mainly because I currently have a 109 page document on Word that has my story in it's entirety and I'm not stopping it since I've gotten this far, but what I want to do is ask for your suggestions. What makes my story unappealing to you or what can I do to make it more appealing? I just want to know so I can try and fix it so more people can enjoy something I put countless hours of work into for fun, so go ahead and comment on that below in the comments. Wow I wrote a lot. Ok that's it guys! See you around! Category:Blog posts